pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Billy, Goat and Gruff
Possible merge into Bo Peep? I am debating whether this page should exist on its own or be merged into article Bo Peep under the section Bo Peep's sheep. What do you think? --Longliveaki 06:12, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :Could go either way on this. Since they are separate characters, I'd think leave them have their own page. But then again, they are not sentient (are they?), so it may be ok to merge... Not sure. Need more feedback from others. - RaptorWiki 11:01, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :They're different characters so just leave the page as is. No need to merge the two together. ---PixarFan 11:20, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I say yes. First of all, they're very minor, but the fact that their only appearance is in the presence of Bo is another reason. Besides, they're both part of the same set (the lamp), so I say merge. -SlashMan 16:54, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :I don't have a strong opinion one way or the other, but if they are a part of a single set then I think they should be together (on the Bo Peep page). It's her flock, right? --Jeff (talk) 00:47, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree, if they are part of a set. - RaptorWiki 01:39, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I disagree, they are two different characters. Luxo, Sr. and Luxo, Jr. aren't merged together so why should the sheep and Bo Peep be merged? ---PixarFan 10:08, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Because they are toys (or are they even really toys?) that are part of a set. The Luxo balls aren't a set. And the sheep aren't sentient, are they? - RaptorWiki 10:25, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::I believe that they should be separated. Every toy deserves their own page and putting it in Bo Peep just seems like a throw away category.Gameboyz829 13:33, August 11, 2010 (UTC)gameboyz829 ::::Yeah, but they are part of the same thing, the same set, just like the Troikas or the Little Tikes toys. There is not a page for each individual one of those. - RaptorWiki 16:52, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, but the Troikas and Little Tikes are very minor backround characters who don't have real names and are specifically part of the same set. Bo Peep and her sheep are supporting characters. Bo Peep's Sheep have enough content on their own page. Just imagine it in your head, wouldn't it look weird if there was a paragraph about Bo's Sheep in Bo Peep's page!? They should not be merged together. ---PixarFan 08:11, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::No, it would not seem odd at all. The sheep are very minor characters. I still could see it either way. - RaptorWiki 09:17, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Performer? Do the sheep "baa" in Toy Story, Toy Story 2, or Toy Story Treats? Which would mean that they have a performer. Do They Have A Performer!? :Wouldn't mean there is a performer. Could be actual sheep sounds if they do make any noises. - RaptorWiki 13:51, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I'd say it's real sheep sound effects. There would be no way to trace where they came from, since they're just stock sound effects. It's also re-used in Toy Story ASB, and Day & Night. -SlashMan 19:44, August 7, 2010 (UTC)